PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Mgrinshpon
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Mgrinshpon (talk • ) Since only BM's are "supposed to" remove votes while admins "shouldn't". Makes my life easier this way. Now I can remove your shitty vote based off of false premises without getting shit about it from you! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:07, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::Word. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:08, 14 January 2008 (EST) Support # Jews are known for their vote removal expertise. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:14, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:Most badass joke evah. Rly. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:18, 17 January 2008 (EST) # Yeh ok -- Armond Warblade 23:25, 14 January 2008 (EST) # Bwah hah.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:31, 14 January 2008 (EST) # I can't deny the blinking piece of cake... — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 07:13, 15 January 2008 (EST) # Grinch is gud. 09:19, 15 January 2008 (EST) # Yep.--[[User:DarkEnzanArikado|'DarkEnzanArikado']] (''talk''* ) 18:56, 15 January 2008 (EST) # What a MONSTER. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:57, 15 January 2008 (EST) # i herd u were gud --71.229.204.25 03:24, 16 January 2008 (EST) #Becuz he iz gud at monk. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:40, 16 January 2008 (EST) # "Since only BM's are "supposed to" remove votes while admins "shouldn't". Makes my life easier this way. Now I can remove your shitty vote based off of false premises without getting shit about it from you!" Ticket for '08? --20pxGuildof 17:17, 16 January 2008 (EST) #–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:09, 16 January 2008 (EST) #+10. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:17, 17 January 2008 (EST) #Cause he's leet! 'Nuff said. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 15:36, 18 January 2008 (EST) #Because he has cake. Lord Belar 18:49, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Now that he's no longer an admin, his nomination sounds a little off, but i still support him in his bid for bmship.Bob fregman 22:20, 19 January 2008 (EST) #he's good. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:46, 29 January 2008 (EST) #he's one of the best--Goldenstar 19:54, 29 January 2008 (EST) # PvX needs more beer volcanoes.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:02, 29 January 2008 (EST) #— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:26, 8 February 2008 (EST) #Because stupid letters are kewl and IE is gay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:49, 15 February 2008 (EST) #(your vote here)'' Oppose # His recent actions (as pointed out by auron) are forcing me to say no. i don't think that kind of behavior is suitable for a BM, and definately not a current admin. once again, he has showed characteristics i would never want in a BM.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:17, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:I was just testing a userpage for one of my many GWW socks! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:35, 16 February 2008 (EST) # What he lacks in stupidity he makes up for in rudeness. All-around failure. --207.112.100.155 21:12, 16 January 2008 (EST) # He carries no sense of intelligence outside the current meta, allowing for very little innovation in builds. And to top that off, he is quite rude and very patronizing. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 00:04, 18 January 2008 (EST) # Agreed with the above, recent actions aren't acceptable, he's rude, pushy, follows the meta like glue, and is patronizing. I will bring my hammer of justice onto you ingame, grinshpon. You shall feel my wrath =] Plus also did I mention he is just a complete twat by definition? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:40, 21 January 2008 (EST) #:Metagame is metagame with a reason tbh. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:45, 23 January 2008 (EST) #::Because it works, and it's good. But still, just because balanced is metagame in TA, doesn't mean it can't be beaten. One perfect example is shove spike, against almost all balanced teams, even the good ones, you can still roll them, even through the interrupts. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:06, 23 January 2008 (EST) #:::Shovespike was for nubz. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:32, 25 January 2008 (EST) #:::LOL NAPALM YOURE FUCKING BAD — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:49, 15 February 2008 (EST) #::::Don't beat a dead horse, Ska. -- Armond Warblade 16:56, 15 February 2008 (EST) Neutral #His name contains stupid letters that aren't possible to read. And he got a cake and not a cookie. Guess what the word phailcake comes from! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:51, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:My gibberish is perfectly legible to me! use firefox —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:47, 16 January 2008 (EST) #::Omg, grinshpon is RIGHT for once? Yes, firefox is win. Down with IE. Get Firefox or be lol'd at all round. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:41, 21 January 2008 (EST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:02, 24 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Mgrinshpon Mgrinshpon